Shadow Fall
by Wurmz
Summary: "The one with wings to fly will save us all" Jaykit is a kit found abandoned in a snowstorm. Will he live a normal life or will he save the clans... Or maybe destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Was it snowing out there Jaykit thought to himself. He recently opened his eyes and ever since then he would stare out at the moor blankly. He was told he was brought here in a snowstorm. But he felt like he was alone, like there was supposed to be someone else with him. Greykit and Cloverkit were nice to him but he just felt like part of him was missing. As he sat inside the nursery staring at the wall absently some one was creeping up behind him. Sunkit jumped on his back and Jaykit instantly went into a defensive position jumping then turning to face his attacker. He saw Sunkit looking at him quizzically. "How did you do that" Sunkit asked. "What do you mean" Jaykit thought. Sunkit just shook his head and said "you got me off your back and I am almost two moons older than you". Jaykit burst out laughing thinking Sunkit was playing a joke. Jaykit padded over to Silverkit. He felt like Silverkit was the only one he could talk to. Grasskit in his opinion was to recessive, his siblings were his siblings an Sunkit was so much older than him. Icekit and Stonekit were to battle focused. He walked over to Silverkit and asked her. "Did I really shake Sunkit off me?" As she glanced at him he thought. She is like a replica of me. We both have ice blue eyes and greyish fur.

I am not telling any one to do this but if you can could you draw a picture of Jaykit? Here is some information to help you draw him if you want to: Grey blue tom with ice blue eyes. Jumpy and playful. If you need more information about him PM me.

He realized he was staring at her and quickly shook himself. "I didn't notice he jumped on you" she said. Jaykit noticing how tired he was and went to sleep on his nest.

When he woke up he noticed the nursery was empty so he dashed outside. He noticed Cloverkit hiding nearby so he snuck over to her to get ready to pounce. Cloverkit glanced around her meadow green eyes looking for something suspicious. Jaykit tucked into the snow. Her black and grey pelt did not hide Clovertail very well, but Jaykit's pelt blend in easily with the snow. Jaykit hid nearby to see what would happen.

So this is my first proper chapter for my story. I hope you liked it. I will be aiming for around 500 words per chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning arched overhead. _How long is this storm going to last?_ It was already a long storm. The Lake and the river near the Thunderclan was swollen. Inside the Windclan nursery Jaykit was trying to sleep, but the thunder and torrential rain were keeping him awake. Stormstar and the rest of his patrol went to go check on the Lake.

"Only Riverclan could like this weather" Greykit joked. Another flash of lightning arched seemingly right outside the camp. Sunkit stWaller the entrance to the nursery waiting for Brightfur to let him go help the warriors. "I doubt he will get out anytime soon" Cloverkit whispered to Jaykit.

"Icekit might sneak out though" Silverkit said. The rain lessened overhead as one final strike of lightning flashed. _Finally some sleep._ Jaykit curled up a little bit more to retain some heat.

Leaping from tree to tree in his dream Jaykit wondered why he was going through the trees _. It smells like home Not the familiar Windclan scent but truly like home. Not like the mold of Thunderclan but like the tree tops, but instead like home._ Shadows loomed overhead. Jaykit risked a look behind him and saw a wall of darkness chasing him. There also was another shadow wall receding in front of him. Soon a darkness overtook him. Save the clans... Or destroy them?

"Icekit is missing!" These are the only words Jaykit can make out after waking up. Light rain still pattered outside the nursery. Jaykit knowing that Icekit had some version of a brain had probably taken shelter somewhere on the moor. Jaykit padded out of the nursery. "Start looking for him" Rabbitnose, the deputy, responded to whatever cat made the previous remark. Jaykit walks over to Sunkit, who is talking to Silverkit, and says "have you seen icekit recently?"

"No" Sunkit responded. "I haven't either" Silverkit said.

"How about we look for him?" Jaykit asked. Sunkit and Silverkit both nod and the trio sneeks out through a small opening right beside the nursery. As soon as the group are outside the camp they start checking for Icekit's scent. Jaykit begins wandering off as he finds a wierd scent of Icekit and something coppery. Sunkit and Silverkit notice Jaykit is wandering off and began following him. "What do you suppose he is following" Sunkit asks Silverkit.

"I don't know because the rain washed away all of the scents" Silverkit replies. Jaykit stopped at a split in the trail he was following. He smelled home. He quickly fixed his course though following Icekit's scent. Jaykit soon stopped again at a small hole. "Icekit you down there" Jaykit yowled down the hole.

"Yes" came a weak reply.

Sorry for the delay! I suffered hollow headedness trying to decide what would happen in this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you grab anything?" Jaykit called down. "No but there is a tunnel here."

"What way does the tunnel go?" Sunkit asked. "The way of the storm."

"Sunkit and Silverkit, you go see if you can find this tunnel I will see if I can get Icekit out another way." As Sunkit and Silverkit went to look for tunnels Jaykit checked the pit.

"Are you over here Icekit?" Sunkits voice could be heard down the tunnel." Yes Icekit is over here" Jaykit yowled back. " Go back to the tunnel entrance, me and Silverkit will meet you over there." Jaykit dashed off to go get Silverkit. Silverkit was sprinting towards him and almost barreled him over when she got there. "I found a fox den" she panted. "We found Icekit's tunnel" Jaykit replied. "Ok then lets hurry and get him"

Sorry for the short chapter. 500 words is excessive for me so I will aim for around 200 and see if that works for me. Happy reading everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sunkit! Run down and get Icekit as soon as you can!" Jaykit dashed over the next rise to get to Sunkit. He saw a glint of Sunkit's fur as Sunkit disappeared into the cave. Silverkit stopped beside Jaykit catching her breath. Jaykit feeling some what winded waited for her to catch her breath before entering the tunnel.

As Jaykit reached Icekit a low growl eminated down the tunnel. Jaykit and Sunkit helped Icekit up and they went to go exit the cave with Silverkit following. A cats shriek echoed down the tunnels and the tang of blood scent reached Jaykits nose. He smelled a cat and a fox at the end of the tunnel so they stooped and wired for the battle to cease. A few minutes later the battle ended and they got back up. "I hope the fox us gone" Silverkit said. "As do I" Jaykit said.

"There is a fox out there" Icekit asked nervously. "I normally like fighting but I don't think we can take on a fox". "I think a rouge just drove it away" Jaykit said. Just then a copper muzzle was thrust into the cave sniffing for kits. "Fox!" Sunkit squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaykit froze in fear. Now they could not get out of the tunnel. Suddenly a yowl erupted from outside the cave. the copper toned muzzle disappeared to go face this new threat. The four kits ran out of the cave and back to the camp, none of them looking long enough to see who saved them.

When they got back to camp they cleaned up lightly and returned to the nursery. Cloverkit and Stonekit noticed they were gone for a while and they asked where the group of cats went. "We just went on a small walk" Sunkit says. Cloverkit looks at Sunkit curiously. "Where did you go on this walk" Cloverkit asks her tail gently waving. "Just to a ridge at the top of the camp". Sunkit said. Icekit backed out slowly hoping not to be noticed. He accidently backed in backed into Lightningfur who was keeping guard over the nursery. Lightningfur's dark eyes quickly focused on Icekit and then said. "I smell fox" causing Icekit to jolt. Lightningfur then got up and went to go tell Rabbitnose that Icekit has returned.

So this is the first part of the story. I will try to remember to update more often. After I get the time sorted out in the storyline I will post the next part of the story of Jaykit as an apprentice .


End file.
